Là où tu n'existes pas, je n'existe plus
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: Harry est devenu auror. Sa spécialité : les enquêtes difficiles. Il va être confronté à un ancien ennemi, et sa vie en sera bouleversée. Slash HPDM. OneShot... en 2 parties dsl
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Là où tu n'existes pas, je n'existe plus

**Auteur :** Kris des Children

**Genre :** Slash HP-DM

**Résumé : **quelques années après la mort de Voldemort et la fin que la guerre, Harry Potter est devenu auror. Sa spécialité au sein du Ministère : élucider les affaires difficile. Une mission bien particulière va lui être confié cette fois-ci. Il va être confronté à un Mangemort très spécial, un ancien ennemi de longue date. Et cette rencontre va bouleverser sa vie trop tranquille…

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** l'histoire prend en compte tous les éléments des livres, avec quelques allusions au 6e livre, « Le prince de sang-mêlé ».

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture : **j'avais « a thousand chances » d'Eskobar dans les oreilles quand j'ai écrit. C'est assez mélancolique, donc n'importe quelle musique douce qui vous plait convient .

**Note 1 :** j'utilise les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), St Mungo (Sainte Mangouste), Moaning Myrtle (Mimi Geignarde), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard) etc…

**Note 2 :** attention, cette histoire implique une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons. Lemon très léger (j'en ai lu des pires, mais bon, à vous de juger). En plus, certains aspects ont été changés par rapport aux personnages de JK… comme leur sexualité… Non, Harry n'a jamais quitté Cho Chang pour Seamus, c'est juste une idée tordue à moi…

**Note 3 :** histoire en deux parties. Ca devait être une one shot, mais je la trouvais un peu longue... La suite très très bientôt

* * *

**Là où tu n'existes pas, je n'existe plus**

**- partie 1 -**

Harry relut une dernière fois son ordre de mission et soupira. On le considérait comme le meilleur enquêteur chez les aurors – ce qui était probablement vrai, quoi qu'en dise sa modestie. De ce fait, toutes les missions délicates lui étaient confiées. Comme celle-ci. Après une semaine de repos, Harry se serait contenté de n'importe quelle mission. Comme d'habitude, ses congés avaient été désespérément ennuyeux. Mais il se gardait bien d'en parler à ses amis qui se seraient encore inquiétés de sa solitude. Cette mission là, bien qu'elle paraisse plus intéressante que les autres, finirait probablement comme tout ce qu'il faisait depuis la fin de la guerre : sans saveur, sans intérêt…

Il venait d'entrer dans le hall de St Mungo et cherchait d'un œil distrait l'accueil au milieu des va-et-vient du personnel et des patients - il détestait les hôpitaux et celui-ci en particulier – quand une voix familière l'arracha à ses pensées.

« Harry !

- Ah, Hermione, s'écria-t-il, ravi de voir un visage connu. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider. »

La jeune sorcière avait mis ses talents au service de l'hôpital depuis deux ans déjà. Et malgré sa grossesse avancée – elle attendait une petite Weasley junior depuis six mois – elle assurait avec enthousiasme son poste de chef de service.

« Tu es venu me voir ? » , demanda-t-elle en souriant, certaine que s'il voulait la voir c'était le dernier endroit qu'il choisirait.

Harry répondit d'un petit rire, puis plus sérieusement, brandit le papier du Ministère.

« Non, désolé Herm. Je suis en mission.

- En mission ? » , répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lui prit le papier des mains et le lut rapidement. Sans tenir compte de l'air sombre de son amie, Harry continua.

« Oui, je dois enquêter sur un ancien Mangemort qui a été transféré ici il y a quelques jours au service psychiatrique. Je dois déterminer si oui ou non c'est de la simulation et…. Quoi ? »

Hermione le regardait intensément, son regard brun rempli d'inquiétude.

« On ne t'a rien dit ? » , demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry hésitait entre l'inquiétude et l'énervement. Hermione n'avait pas perdu cette vieille habitude ! Elle cultivait les effets dramatiques, au grand dam des nerfs de Harry. Les traits de la jolie brune s'adoucirent.

« Viens avec moi », dit-elle simplement en lui prenant la main.

Harry la suivit mais dégagea sa main doucement. Ca ne faisait pas très professionnel, sinon, expliqua-t-il. Cela fit sourire la sorcière qui le guida dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'hôpital. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du service psychiatrique. Depuis la fin de la guerre, cette aile ne désemplissait pas. Nombreuses étaient les victimes de maléfices ou de traumatismes en tous genres.

Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans le pavillon où régnait un calme étrange, parfois déchiré par un gémissement ou un cri. Le jeune auror ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Bon, dit-il pour briser le malaise qui grandissait en lui. Et ce Mangemort, il est où et dans quel état ?

- Il doit être au jardin à cette heure-ci.

- Au jardin ? »

Hermione lui expliqua qu'une immense cour intérieure avait été aménagée en un magnifique jardin verdoyant parsemé de fleurs parfumées. Un petit lac ornait son centre, bordé d'un saule pleureur se balançant doucement au gré du vent. Cet endroit agissait comme un calmant naturel sur bien des malades. Elle dirigea son ami à l'entrée du jardin et lui indiqua une silhouette assise sur un banc au pied du grand saule.

« Regarde, il est là, indiqua-t-elle.

- Mais, s'étonna Harry, il n'est pas gardé ?

- Pas besoin.

- Mais c'est un Mangemort, non ?

- Harry ! C'est avant tout un patient !

- C'est ce que je dois vérifier. »

Il laissa en arrière une Hermione fulminante – elle détestait qu'on maltraite les malades, quoi qu'ils aient fait dans le passé – et s'engagea d'un pas décidé vers le banc. En s'approchant de l'homme assis sur le banc, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. L'homme devait être jeune, vu sa silhouette fine. Ses cheveux étaient blond pâle. _Merlin tout puissant_, jura Harry intérieurement. Il contourna le banc et planta son regard dans les grands yeux bleu glace qui se levèrent sur lui.

« Malfoy ! », cracha Harry.

* * *

Harry brûlait de colère. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas dit que son 'client' était son plus ancien ennemi ? Pourquoi Hermione n'avait rien dit ? 

Draco le fixait étrangement, ses yeux d'habitude si froids débordant de douceur et d'innocence. Visiblement, il était insensible à la vague de haine émanant du regard émeraude. Ce qu'il fit ensuite figea Harry de stupéfaction.

Le blond esquissa un beau sourire, à la fois doux et timide. Sa voix, comme toute son apparence, parut frêle et fragile à l'auror.

« Bonjour », dit-il simplement.

Ce simple mot possédait mille facettes, tel un diamant pur. Tout dans le jeune sorcier était à l'opposé du Draco Malfoy dont se souvenait Harry. Il répondit à l'invitation silencieuse de son ancien ennemi et s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient sous son crâne, menaçant de déclancher une migraine. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Draco brisa à nouveau la glace.

« Vous m'avez appelé Malfoy… C'est mon nom ? On se connaît ? »

Harry frissonna. Il scruta la personne en face de lui. Il voulait être sûr que cet être fragile était bien le Draco qui lui avait pourri six ans d'école, le même qui était un redoutable Mangemort. Un visage fin. Des lèvres magnifiquement dessinées. Des yeux d'un bleu à faire pâlir le plus beau des saphirs. Des oreilles délicates aux lobes délicieusement arrondis. Des cheveux d'un blond pâle à la texture si soyeuse qu'on voudrait s'y plonger tout entier. Un teint si diaphane qu'on aurait dit un sélénite gratifiant le monde de sa présence. Des mains longues et fines.

Oui, malgré la pâleur excessive de son visage et la douceur inhabituelle éclairant son regard azur, ce jeune homme était bel et bien Draco Malfoy. Harry interrompit son examen. Le blond paraissait suspendu à ses lèvres, comme s'ils jouaient à « chacun pose une question et celui qui ne répond pas a perdu ».

« Oui, on se connaît, répondit enfin Harry au grand soulagement de Draco.

- C'est vrai ? Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Harry plissa les yeux un instant. _Intéressant_…, pensa-t-il.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? », demanda Harry.

Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur les lacs bleus. La moue peinée sembla froisser son beau visage.

« Non, admit Draco à contrecœur. Alors, maman ne viendra pas aujourd'hui non plus ? »

Le choc laissa Harry bouche bée. Il fixa Draco, cherchant la faille dans le regard enfantin. S'il jouait la comédie, c'était vraiment un bon acteur…

« … Le docteur a dit que si je ne faisais pas d'efforts, maman ne pourrait pas venir… », continua le blond la voix tremblante.

Il détourna les yeux et se recroquevilla légèrement. On aurait dit une fleur qui se fanait doucement. Harry continuait à l'observer, notant mentalement toute anomalie dans le comportement du jeune homme qui trahirait une duperie. Mais quand Draco releva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus emplis de larmes, son cœur parut battre au ralenti, broyé par la peine qui émanait du frêle garçon.

« Il ne comprend pas…, gémit Draco.

- Qui ne comprend pas quoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce – si Malfoy simulait, il devait jouer le jeu ; et dans le cas contraire, il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire !

- Le docteur ! Il dit que je mens et que tout va bien dans ma tête ! Mais c'est faux !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors ?

- Je ne me souviens pas… »

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et sembla se plonger dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

« Si je dis au docteur que tu te souviens de moi, tu crois qu'il laissera ta mère venir ? », tenta Harry.

Draco releva la tête. Le sourire qui illuminait son visage éclairait tout son être.

« Oh ouiiii ! Bonne idée ! Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, le rassura Harry en souriant.

- Alors, je vais voir maman bientôt ?

- Oui », mentit Harry, le cœur serré.

Quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, Narcissa Malfoy ne viendrait pas. Elle était morte depuis des années. Et Draco, son fils bien-aimé, le savait. Ou aurait dû le savoir… Draco se jeta dans les bras de Harry, le serrant contre lui avec ardeur. Il répétait sans cesse « Merci ! Merci ! », débordant de joie. Décontenancé par tant de spontanéité, Harry le repoussa gentiment et se leva.

« Je… Je vais parler au docteur, d'accord ? Je reviens de suite. »

Draco le gratifia d'un sourire pur et lumineux et d'un regard plein d'espoir. Harry tourna les talons et se précipita hors du jardin.

Hermione l'attendait là où elle l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Le trouble qu'elle lut sur le visage de son ami l'inquiéta.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

* * *

Seul à Grimmaud Place, Harry referma son dossier. Il avait terminé son rapport quotidien. Sa main chercha à tâtons sa tasse de thé tandis que son regard vert se perdait dans la chaleur rougeoyante de la cheminée. Il avala une gorgée du liquide trop tiède à son goût et repensa à ce que lui avait dit Hermione.

Malfoy avait débarqué de nulle part cinq jours avant. C'était un des Mangemorts les plus recherchés et il avait simplement franchi le seuil du Ministère de la Magie, l'air hagard, en déclarant qu'il devait voir Harry Potter au plus vite. Il avait été arrêté sur le champ et transféré à Azkaban. Harry n'avait pas été prévenu car il était de repos et on se doutait que le déranger pour lui apprendre que son plus vieil ennemi avait refait surface n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mais les aurors chargés de l'interroger à Azkaban avaient vite déchanté. Malfoy ne prononçait que cinq mots, inlassablement. Comme si cette litanie perpétuelle était son seul lien avec le monde. « Je dois voir Harry Potter ». Au fil des heures, sa voix s'était tue et il avait cessé de réagir à tout stimulus extérieur. Après 24 heures d'un interrogatoire qui n'en était pas vraiment un, faute de participation de l'interrogé, les aurors avaient baissé les bras. Malfoy avait été transféré à St Mungo.

Entre de longues périodes d'absence, il s'activait soudain, rempli d'une ardeur et d'une fraîcheur enfantines. Quand on lui avait demandé « Pourquoi voulez-vous voir Harry Potter ? », il avait froncé les sourcils et demandé qui était cette personne. A chaque fois, c'était la même réponse.

Les médecins n'avaient décelé aucun traumatisme, qu'il soit magique ou physique. Pourtant, la mémoire de Draco Malfoy était devenue une page blanche. Pire : elle était devenu un palimpseste. En effet, Hermione avait parlé avec lui des heures, et parfois, en un battement de cils, il avait à nouveau tout oublié.

A la grande colère d'Hermione qui cherchait avant tout à le soigner, le Ministère avait décrété que le Mangemort simulait pour éviter son jugement qui découlerait immanquablement sur une exécution.

Harry prit une autre gorgée de thé. Quelque chose clochait… A quoi bon simuler la folie pour échapper à la mort quand on vient de se livrer ?

Puis ses pensées revinrent à Draco. Son attitude l'avait troublé. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Si… fragile ! Il décida qu'il éclaircirait ce mystère. Dès le lendemain, il retournerait voir Malfoy.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry venait tous les jours. Et tous les jours, c'était la même comédie : grand sourire, regard radieux et l'éternelle question « on se connaît ? ». 

La veille, excédé, Harry avait répondu que bien sûr, ils se connaissaient. Ils avaient été à l'école ensemble pendant six ans. Draco l'avait alors fixé, intrigué, puis avait déclaré que c'était absurde. Qu'il était trop petit pour aller à l'école. Puis il avait de nouveau demandé après sa mère et Harry était parti. Furieux.

Ca n'avançait pas. D'habitude, sa vie était morne et ennuyeuse. Elle s'écoulait comme un fleuve beaucoup trop tranquille. Mais là, pour une fois que quelque chose arrivait, que son ancien ennemi venait à nouveau donner du piment à son existence… Lui aussi stagnait ! Depuis une semaine, Harry avait l'affreuse sensation de revivre inlassablement la même journée…

Pourtant, ce matin, quelque chose clochait. Il l'avait senti dès son arrivée dans le jardin. La silhouette fine de Malfoy lui sembla encore plus fragile qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry s'assit sur le banc à côté du blond, attendant les habituelles questions et débordements affectifs dont il était gratifié à chaque visite. Mais le regard bleu ne se tourna pas vers lui. Harry fut étonné de ressentir une pointe de déception au creux de l'estomac. Depuis quand un regard de Malfoy lui importait ? Il posa doucement sa main sur celle de Draco et frémit de la sentir si froide.

« Draco, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et Harry sentit son cœur voler en éclats. Deux traînées humides s'écoulaient lentement des lacs troublés. Avant même qu'il réalise ce qu'il faisait, Harry enlaça son ancien ennemi et le serra contre lui, essayant par tous les moyens ce stopper cette tristesse. La tête de Draco posée sur son épaule, il sentit les mains fines s'agripper à son pull. Ainsi blotti contre Harry, Draco se mit à sangloter lourdement.

La seule fois où Harry l'avait vu pleurer avant remontait à leur sixième année à Hogwarts. Quand il avait surpris Draco dans les toilettes des filles avec Moaning Myrtle. Déjà cette fois là, l'étonnement passé, il avait ressenti le besoin de le consoler. Mais Draco n'avait pas apprécié cette intrusion dans sa vie privée et tout s'était fini dans un bain de sang après un Sectum Sempra qui avait failli être fatal au Slytherin.

Là, sur ce banc à St Mungo, rien ne semblait empêcher Harry de se laisser aller. Il resserra son étreinte sur son frêle camarade secoué de sanglots et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre, mais quand Draco se dégagea doucement, calmé, cela lui parut trop court.

Ce jour-là, ils n'échangèrent aucuns mots. Mais les yeux bleus délavés amplis de tristesse hantèrent Harry pendant des jours…

* * *

Harry suçotait le bout de son stylo bille. Il avait abandonné la plume depuis l'école au profit de cette merveilleuse invention moldue. Fini les problèmes d'encre qui bave et il préférait mâchouiller du plastique que de la plume. Chose qu'il faisait systématiquement quand il ne savait pas quoi écrire. Et là, c'était plus grave que le syndrome de la page blanche. Le cas Malfoy le désespérait. Lui qui était réputé pour se sortir des pires enquêtes butait sur celle-ci. Après un mois, la seule chose dont il était persuadé, c'était que Draco ne simulait pas. Mais ce n'était qu'une intime conviction et c'était largement insuffisant pour lever l'inculpation qui pesait sur le Mangemort. Harry n'avait aucune preuve. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Draco perdait la mémoire. Ni comment. Il froissa son parchemin et recommença. Il répéta ce qu'il avait mis dans ses précédents rapports. « Absence totale de mémoire antérieure à son arrivée au Ministère. Pertes de mémoires immédiates fréquentes mais irrégulières… »

Harry suspendit son écriture. A bien y réfléchir, la fréquence des 'remises à zéro', comme il disait, était devenue moins importante ces derniers temps.

Durant trois jours d'affilés, Draco avait conservé sa mémoire. Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures, Harry racontant leurs années d'école. Draco avait beaucoup ri de ces rapports chaotiques et tendus. Et Harry, à chacun de ces éclats de rire, sentait son cœur se remplir de joie. Ces trois jours avaient été fabuleux mais le lien s'était quand même rompu et le quatrième matin, Draco était à nouveau mutique et sans souvenirs. En le trouvant comme ça, Harry était reparti presque aussitôt. Totalement bouleversé, en colère contre l'univers entier, il était rentré chez lui et avait ravagé la moitié de son appartement en hurlant et en pleurant. Calmé, il était retourné à St Mungo pour serrer Draco dans ses bras et il lui avait promis de tout faire pour l'aider.

Il avait cherché dans des dizaines de livres et grimoires quel sort pouvait provoquer ça. Le plus probable était le sort d'Oubliette, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi se répétait-il sans fin ? Et qui – ou quoi – était à son origine ? Harry avait étudié et observé tous les objets en contact avec Draco, les gens qui avaient accès à lui… Il n'avait rien trouvé !

Et plus que tout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi plus il se rapprochait de lui, plus Draco avait des facilités à conserver sa mémoire. Harry voulait vraiment comprendre.

Il reprit son stylo et rédigea – pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'on lui avait confié cette enquête – une demande de rallonge de temps. Il prétexta que les conclusions actuelles ne le satisfaisaient pas et que, compte tenu de l'importance de son rapport final pour l'avenir de Mr Malfoy, il ne voulait laisser aucune zone d'ombres.

Bien sûr, il y avait de cela. Mais ce qui motivait le plus sa demande, il ne risquait pas de l'écrire. Il osait à peine le penser de façon claire. Rendre son rapport voulait dire la fin de son enquête. Et cela signifiait ne plus voir Draco. Et ça, Harry ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il avait besoin de voir ces yeux bleus se poser de façon bienveillante sur lui, et il pressentait que c'était bon pour Draco aussi. Il termina son rapport et le rangea dans son dossier. Sa supérieure râlerait sûrement de la lenteur de l'enquête, mais il était certain d'avoir un délai supplémentaire. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait aujourd'hui pour Harry.

Ce matin-là, le soleil printanier adoucissait l'air et Harry se sentait plein d'entrain. Cela faisait quatre jours que Draco conservait sa mémoire et des bribes du passé semblaient remonter par moments. C'est donc rempli d'espoir qu'il s'assit à côté de Draco.

« Bonjour, Draco », lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Le blond le regarda longuement et Harry comprit.

« Bonjour, répondit enfin Draco, hésitant. On se connaît ? »

Merlin, que Harry haïssait ces trois mots ! Son cœur se serra et inconsciemment, leva la main vers Draco pour remettre une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Ce geste rempli de tendresse et le regard blessé de Harry n'échappèrent pas à Draco.

« On est… amis ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Harry – et sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il ajouta – Très proches. »

Les yeux bleus semblèrent l'analyser un instant, intervalle pendant lequel Harry prit la main de Draco dans les siennes, plongé dans ses pensées. Il allait devoir tout lui raconter à nouveau, comme à chaque fois : leur rencontre, l'école, la guerre, ses problèmes de mémoire… Harry soupira, le cœur submergé de lassitude et de tristesse. La voix douce de Draco, maintenant dénuée d'hésitation, interrompit ses pensées.

« On est quoi l'un pour l'autre ? On est… amants ? »

Harry frissonna. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard gris. Pourquoi cette question ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire croire que… ? Il réalisa que son pouce caressait la peau douce de la main de Draco. Il se mordit les lèvres, troublé à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. _Dis-lui la vérité_, pensa-t-il. _Il suffit de rire et de dire 'Non, bien sûr, quelle question idiote !'. C'est aussi simple que ça. Dis : NON ! _

« Oui, répondit-il enfin, plus étonné que Draco de sa réponse.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Un… Un certain temps, oui », mentit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Il s'en voulait de ce mensonge. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? C'était égoïste. De son côté, Draco interpréta la tristesse dans le regard vert tout autrement. Quand il regardait ce jeune homme aux si beaux yeux, il sentait qu'ils étaient proches. Et cette douleur qu'il lisait sur le visage de son compagnon, il savait qu'il en était la source. Il se rapprocha donc doucement du jeune homme brun et posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, Draco se décida à dégager sa main de celles de son compagnon pour lui soulever gentiment le menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry frémit de surprise. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à un baiser. Et il s'attendait encore moins à autant apprécier cette simple caresse légère. Il regarda Draco et la douceur qu'il découvrit dans ses yeux le fit basculer dans un autre monde. Un monde fabuleux où il pouvait glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds soyeux et approfondir ce baiser tant désiré. Un monde merveilleux où il pouvait glisser sa langue entre ces lèvres douces comme la soie et goûter Draco, s'en délecter et s'y perdre.

Harry ne reprit ses esprits que quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Haletant, il se blottit contre Draco et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille, les faisant tous les deux frissonner de plaisir, comme s'ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils vivaient une parenthèse interdite. Ils passèrent l'après-midi comme ça, Harry caressant tendrement les cheveux et le visage de Draco, s'explorant l'un l'autre avec leurs lèvres gourmandes, Harry berçant Draco de mots tendres et lui racontant leur relation que lui seul savait imaginaire.

Ils se quittèrent le cœur lourd ce soir-là et quand Harry revint le lendemain, Draco avait tout oublié. A son grand soulagement ou à son grand malheur, Harry ne savait pas trop. Mais il se jura de ne plus mentir à Draco et s'assit à ses côtés pour reprendre patiemment le récit de sa vie, sa main glissée entre les doigts du blond.

* * *

_Six semaines_, pensa Harry_. Ca fait déjà six semaines… Ou seulement six semaines ? Comment j'ai pu changer en si peu de temps ?_ Sa vie avait effectivement radicalement changée depuis la réapparition étrange de Draco Malfoy dans sa vie. Harry allait le voir tous les jours, profitant de sa dérogation du Ministère pour outrepasser les heures de visite. Ainsi, il pouvait profiter plus longtemps de Draco. Il sourit tandis qu'il s'engageait dans le jardin intérieur de St Mungo. _Profiter plus longtemps de Draco_… Etrange comme la vie peut vous réserver des surprises, parfois. Quel coup du hasard avait fait que Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier et un des aurors les plus compétants de sa génération tombe amoureux de Draco Malfoy, Mangemort, fils de Mangemort et probablement petit-fils de Mangemort ? En réalité, Harry s'en moquait éperdument. Seules comptaient les heures passées avec Draco. Il avait accepté cette étrange évidence seulement depuis quelques jours. Mais depuis cette prise de conscience, il se sentait tellement plus… vivant ! Il s'enivra un instant du doux parfum des narcisses parsemant l'allée menant au lac tout en pensant au doux regard de Draco.

Comment avait-il pu le fréquenter pendant six ans à Hogwarts sans réaliser à quel point ce regard azur était fascinant ! Aussi pétillant qu'un torrent de montagne quand Draco riait. Tel un lac placide quand il rêvait. Comme un océan houleux quand il était en colère. Gris comme un ciel pluvieux d'automne quand il était triste. Froid comme la glace quand la haine coulait en lui. Brûlant comme mille soleils quand il était amoureux. Et ces derniers temps, c'est ce regard-là qui dominait chez Draco.

Les deux dernières semaines, sa mémoire n'avait disparue que trois fois, laissant du temps aux deux jeunes hommes pour se découvrir. Harry était moins triste maintenant quand Draco avait une 'remise à zéro'. Car, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la passion de Draco renaissait, toujours plus vite. Comme si ses sentiments restaient profondément ancrés en son cœur et ressortaient à chaque fois que le regard émeraude se posait sur lui.

Harry arriva à leur banc mais eut la surprise de le trouver vide. Son cœur se serra. Jamais Draco n'aurait raté un de leurs rendez-vous… Du moins, pas volontairement. Harry repartit comme une flèche dans le bâtiment à la recherche d'un quelconque soigneur qui pourrait le renseigner.

« Où est Mr Malfoy ? demanda-t-il prestement à une infirmière qui poussait un chariot de linge.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il ne s'est pas échappé. »

Cette idiote avait pris son air affolé pour une réaction professionnelle. _Mmmh, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça…_, se dit Harry. Il afficha son air le plus professionnel.

« Alors, où est-il ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

- Je pensais que le Ministère vous aurait informé. Mlle Chang a fait déléguer deux médicomages spécialisés pour examiner Mr Malfoy. »

Cho… Cette garce ne l'avait pas prévenu. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'il la quitte en cinquième année pour sortir avec Seamus Finnigan. Est-ce que c'était sa faute à lui s'il préférait les garçons ? Toujours est-il que la jolie asiatique l'avait pris comme un affront personnel. Et depuis qu'elle était sa supérieure hiérarchique directe, elle lui faisait bien sentir sa rancœur mal digérée en lui faisant des coups bas dans ce genre.

L'infirmière lui précisa que l'examen devait être fini et que le patient devait être dans sa chambre. Il s'y rendit, l'air le plus détaché possible mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pourquoi cet examen ? Et si ces médicomages décrétaient que Draco n'avait rien, ils en déduiraient immanquablement la simulation… ce qui aboutirait à l'exécution !

Quand il rentra dans la chambre de Draco, le jeune homme était debout devant la fenêtre, ses bras enserrant sa silhouette frêle. _Merlin, qu'il a l'air fragile_, pensa Harry le cœur serré. _On dirait que le moindre coup de vent pourrait le faire disparaître_. Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du blond. Il se glissa contre lui et passa les bras autours de sa taille, l'enlaçant tendrement. Il sentit Draco frissonner contre lui.

« Bonjour, mon cœur, murmura Harry à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Draco se retourna, le regard ravagé par la tristesse. Il se blottit contre Harry. Sa voix traduisait son désespoir.

« Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Tu ne me perdras jamais, le rassura Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Draco se décolla légèrement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

« Ils ont trouvé étrange que je perde moins la mémoire. Ils pensent que c'est lié à toi.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- C'est possible…

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est juste une sensation mais… C'est comme si mon amour me tenait ancré à toi. »

Harry le fixa, dubitatif. Cette hypothèse lui avait traversé l'esprit mais il ne trouvait pas d'explication rationnelle au phénomène. Il effleura la peau nacrée de Draco du bout des doigts, essayant de cacher son propre trouble pour ne pas plus perturber son amant.

« Draco, lui dit-il tendrement. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as ces problèmes de mémoire.» Il sourit d'un sourire doux teinté de tristesse. «Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer te garder toujours avec moi. »

Le regard bleu se brouilla et une larme claire comme le cristal partit se perdre sur la joue pâle de Draco avant de mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Je voudrais pouvoir me rappeler, murmura-t-il tristement. Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Pas encore une fois… »

Le cœur de Harry vola en éclats. Cette supplique sonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus belle des déclarations d'amour. Il enlaça Draco et le maintint serré contre lui, le berçant et le réchauffant de tout son possible.

Ce jour-là, Harry se jura de tout faire pour rester avec Draco. Et ce, même s'il devait enfreindre la loi et jeter sa vie aux orties. _De toute façon_, se dit Harry réchauffé à la seule pensée de pouvoir prouver son amour au Mangemort qu'il tenait dans ses bras, _Draco est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. La seule qui mérite qu'on se batte pour elle…_

Il ignorait que son combat allait bientôt commencer…

* * *

(à suivre...) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** Là où tu n'existes pas, je n'existe plus

**Auteur :** Kriss des Children

**Genre :** Slash HP-DM

**Résumé : **quelques années après la mort de Voldemort et la fin que la guerre, Harry Potter est devenu auror. Sa spécialité au sein du Ministère : élucider les affaires difficile. Une mission bien particulière va lui être confié cette fois-ci. Il va être confronté à un Mangemort très spécial, un ancien ennemi de longue date. Et cette rencontre va bouleverser sa vie trop tranquille…

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** l'histoire prend en compte tous les éléments des livres, avec quelques allusions au 6e livre, « Le prince de sang-mêlé ».

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture : **j'avais « a thousand chances » d'Eskobar dans les oreilles quand j'ai écrit. C'est assez mélancolique, donc n'importe quelle musique douce qui vous plait convient .

**Note 1 :** j'utilise les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), St Mungo (Sainte Mangouste), Moaning Myrtle (Mimi Geignarde), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard) etc…

**Note 2 :** attention, cette histoire implique une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons. Lemon très légère (j'en ai lu des pires, mais bon, à vous de juger). En plus, certains aspects ont été changés par rapport aux personnages de JK… comme leur sexualité… Non, Harry n'a jamais quitté Cho Chang pour Seamus, c'est juste une idée tordue à moi…

**Note 3 :** histoire en deux parties. Ca devait être une one shot, mais je la trouvais un peu longue... Voila la fin ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Là où tu n'existes pas, je n'existe plus**

**- partie 2 -**

Harry volait si vite qu'il entendait son manteau claquer derrière lui et le vent siffler à ses oreilles. _Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard_, se répétait-il sans cesse. Il atterrit sans bruits dans le jardin intérieur de St Mungo et descendit de son balai. Il se massa les phalanges. Il avait tellement crispé ses mains sur le manche qu'il en avait mal ! _Je dois me calmer_, pensa-t-il. _Si je ne reste pas calme, tout sera perdu…_ Il resta une bonne minute immobile dans la nuit fraîche, respirant profondément pour diminuer le stress qui le torturait depuis la fin de l'après-midi.

Juste avant de quitter son bureau, il avait intercepté un message de Cho pour St Mungo. Ils devaient préparer le transfert définitif de Malfoy pour Azkaban où le jeune Mangemort serait jugé pour ses crimes perpétrés pendant la guerre. C'était absurde ! Non seulement Harry était sûr qu'il ne simulait rien et était réellement victime d'une étrange malédiction, mais il était également persuadé que le jeune homme n'avait commis aucun crime. Draco allait payer pour d'autres sans pouvoir se défendre, et ce uniquement parce qu'il s'appelait Malfoy. Harry avait longtemps était aveuglé par sa haine stupide envers le jeune homme, son rival en tout depuis l'école. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait le vrai Draco, il se rappelait cet ancien adage : '_le fils n'est pas responsable des crimes de son père_.' Tous jugeraient Draco pour son sang et non pour ses actes. Et ça, Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de son manteau et jeta un Reducto sur son balai. Il l'empocha puis se dirigea silencieusement vers le bâtiment, vide à cause de l'heure tardive. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la chambre de Draco. Il s'y glissa et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme endormi. Il le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller.

« Draco, murmura-t-il doucement. Réveille-toi, Draco ! »

Il espérait que le jeune homme n'ait pas une fois de plus perdu la mémoire. Car dans ce cas, il ne suivrait jamais Harry et… Le brun secoua la tête, chassant ces sombres pensées. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Il pourrait toujours l'assommer et l'enlever au lieu de fuir avec lui. Draco grogna et ouvrit difficilement un œil.

« Draco, réveille-toi, le pressa Harry.

- Pourquoi , grommela le blond en se frottant les yeux. Il fait encore nuit, Harry, t'es vraiment chiant ! »

Harry sourit. Il avait l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Draco, celui avec qui il n'échangeait que des insultes. Celui qu'il avait affronté pendant six ans. Celui qui avait animé sa vie pendant six ans…

« Draco, tu vas devoir me faire entièrement confiance. Il faut que je t'emmène loin d'ici, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

Son air grave suffit à décider Draco et à le réveiller complètement. Il se glissa hors de son lit et Harry l'aida à enfiler les vêtements qu'il avait apportés pour lui. En cinq minutes, ils étaient prêts à partir.

« Accroche-toi à moi, on va transplaner, expliqua Harry.

-Mais… Je croyais qu'il y avait des alarmes magiques à St Mungo…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry. Tu es prêt ?

- … Oui, je suis prêt. »

La foi que plaçait Draco en lui réchauffa le cœur de Harry. Dans un 'plop' caractéristique, ils disparurent de St Mungo, déclenchant instantanément une alarme stridente qui réveilla tout l'hôpital et les aurors de garde au Ministère.

Harry et Draco réapparurent dans Hogsmeade.

« Suis-moi vite », ordonna Harry en saisissant fermement la main de Draco.

Ils coururent dans le dédale des ruelles sombres jusqu'à une vieille bâtisse isolée. Un sort d'ouverture eut raison du loquet et ils se précipitèrent vers la cheminée de la maison poussiéreuse. Harry attrapa un sachet de poudre de cheminette dans son manteau. Ils voyagèrent au travers de divers conduits, et à chaque maison, Harry jetait un sort pour brouiller leur passage. Au final, après une bonne dizaine de lieux miteux, Harry entraîna Draco vers la porte d'entrée d'un appartement. Ils étaient au deuxième étage d'une résidence de banlieue, visiblement. Le jeune auror tira son compagnon un peu vaseux à cause des trajets par cheminée vers un 4x4 garé au pied de l'immeuble.

« C'est quoi, ça , demanda Draco très étonné.

- Ben… C'est une voiture. Tu ne connais pas ça ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un crétin ! Je vois bien que c'est une voiture ! Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Monte. »

Harry sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et monta dans le véhicule. Draco fit de même et son compagnon démarra en trombe.

Ils roulèrent de longues heures, empruntant de préférence des petites routes qui devenaient de plus en plus petites et de moins en moins bordées de maisons. Draco s'endormit rapidement, bercé par le bruit du moteur.

Il ne s'éveilla que quand Harry le secoua doucement par l'épaule. Il fut surpris de ne pas être dans son lit à St Mungo mais assis dans un 4x4, avec un vilain torticolis dû à sa mauvaise position de sommeil. Il sortit du véhicule et s'étira. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel maintenant. Aux alentours, il n'y avait que des landes verdoyantes, parsemées d'arbres et de quelques moutons bêlants dans la fraîcheur matinale. Un torrent étroit coulait au fond du vallon large où était posé une vieille maison, certainement abandonnée depuis des lustres.

« On est où ? demanda Draco en étouffant un bâillement.

- Quelque part en Ecosse, répondit Harry en souriant et en lui prenant la main. On va rester là quelques temps, le temps que les choses se tassent. Viens, je vais te faire un petit déjeuner, tu dois mourir de faim ! »

Draco soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry l'avait amené là, mais il se doutait que c'était pour une bonne raison. Et de toute façon, tant qu'il était avec Harry, peu lui importait l'endroit où il se trouvait…

* * *

Le soleil était chaud. Draco enleva ses chaussures et glissa ses pieds dans le torrent et frissonna. L'eau était glacée ! Il regarda autour de lui et soupira de contentement. Il aimait la nature sauvage de ce lieu. C'était si calme. Il glissa un brin d'herbe dans sa bouche et le mâchonna rêveusement. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Harry et lui avaient emménagé dans cette vieille baraque coupée du monde. Deux semaines où les pertes de mémoires de Draco n'avaient pas montré le bout de leur nez. Bien entendu, son compagnon lui avait expliqué la raison de leur fuite. Que son ancien ennemi ait tout sacrifié pour sauver sa vie l'avait fait pleurer et Harry avait dû le consoler pendant au moins deux heures… Après coup, sa réaction lui paraissait stupide et enfantine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le courage et la détermination du brun Gryffindor. Et il pouvait encore moins douter de l'amour qui les unissait. Ces dernières semaines avaient été merveilleuses. Harry avait amené le confort nécessaire dans la vieille maison, et il utilisait le 4x4 pour aller au ravitaillement. Car il leur était impossible d'utiliser la magie, sous peine d'être repérés immédiatement. Les aurors du monde entier devaient être à leur recherche, et Draco savait au fond de son cœur que leur capture n'était qu'une question de jours, au mieux de semaines. Pour lui, cela signifiait l'emprisonnement à vie dans le moins pire des cas. Mais Draco s'inquiétait pour Harry. Il l'avait aidé. Il l'avait aidé à s'évader pour empêcher ses collègues de le jeter en prison. Il avait sacrifié sa carrière pour Draco. Sa carrière et peut-être plus… Il risquait lui aussi d'être emprisonné, il perdrait son Ordre de Merlin, durement gagné, il perdrait son statut de Héros du Monde Sorcier… Oui, Harry Potter avait tout sacrifié pour Draco.

Perdu dans ses pensées mélancoliques, Draco n'avait pas entendu Harry se glisser près de lui. Il revenait tout juste du petit hameau situé à 30 miles de là.

« Alors, mon coeur, tu rêves de moi ? demanda gentiment Harry à Draco en s'asseyant derrière lui.

- Comment tu as deviné ? », répondit malicieusement le blond en se calant contre lui.

Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco pour qu'il puisse rester confortablement lové contre lui. Il déposa un doux baiser dans les cheveux blonds.

« Tu sens bon…, soupira-t-il.

- Merci, répondit en riant Draco avant de se rembrunir. Alors… Tout s'est bien passé ? Pas de… mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Non… Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne n'a encore retrouvé notre trace. Je suis très fort quand il s'agit de brouiller des pistes, rajouta Harry en souriant.

- Oui, répondit rêveusement Draco, tu es le meilleur…

- Pourquoi je ressens de la tristesse dans cette remarque ?

- Parce que…, soupira Draco. Parce que tu es le meilleur auror de notre génération. Un des meilleurs sorciers de notre siècle. Tu as tué Voldemort de tes propres mains… Et tu as tout gâché pour moi… »

Sa voix était devenue de plus en plus faible, comme si la honte l'empêchait de dire trop haut ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis la nuit de son évasion de St Mungo. Harry le repoussa gentiment pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il tourna doucement le visage tourmenté de Draco vers lui.

« Draco…, commença-t-il d'une voix très douce. Je ne regretterai jamais ce que j'ai fait. Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Même s'ils nous retrouvent et qu'ils me jettent en prison jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Je ne le mérite pas.

- Comment tu peux le savoir, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Tes souvenirs ne remontent qu'à quelques semaines. Comment tu peux savoir si tu mérites ou non mon aide ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais… Tu avais une brillante carrière, des amis… Tu as tout abandonné. »

Harry caressa tendrement la joue de son compagnon. Comment pouvait –il lui expliquer qu'il ne se sentait vraiment vivant que quand ses doigts touchaient sa peau laiteuse ? Qu'il ne sentait son cœur battre que quand ses yeux se perdaient dans l'océan du regard de Draco ?

« Mon cœur… Tu sais, ma vie était loin d'être merveilleuse, si ça peut te rassurer. J'ai été un héros, soit… Mais, toute mon enfance, j'ai été dressé dans l'optique de contrer le Seigneur Ténébreux. Depuis que Voldemort est mort… Ma vie est des plus ennuyeuses. Mon boulot est inintéressant. Mes amis… vivent leur propre vie, et je ne les en blâme pas. Je n'ai l'impression de revivre que depuis que tu es réapparu dans mon existence.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Draco, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres fines.

- Oui, c'est vrai », répondit Harry dans un souffle.

Il s'était rapproché de Draco et il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds soyeux. Ce dernier frissonna. La chaleur qu'il lisait dans le regard émeraude éveilla en lui un désir brûlant. Un désir dont il savait qu'il ne pourrait être éteint que par les caresses de Harry. Draco rapprocha son visage de celui de son compagnon et l'embrassa doucement. Harry prit son visage dans ses mains pour approfondir leur étreinte. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et de plus en plus passionnément. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là qu'ils échangeaient des baisers ou même des caresses assez intimes. Mais là, Draco sentit que c'était différent. Le désir de Harry semblait égaler le sien. Et cette fois, il sentait qu'une simple caresse serait insuffisante. Ils voulaient plus. Draco gémit tendrement entre les lèvres de Harry quand il sentit une main se glisser contre son pantalon. Lui-même retira lentement la chemise de Harry de son pantalon et entreprit de la déboutonner. L'esprit intoxiqué par le plaisir et le corps en ébullition, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre, enlacés dans l'herbe moelleuse du bord du torrent. Leurs mains exploraient chaque recoin du corps de l'autre, attentives aux gémissements et aux frissons qu'elles provoquaient. Haletant, Harry se décolla très légèrement de Draco et lui caressa le visage, souriant. Le jeune homme sous lui semblait plus que ravi de tant d'attentions, mais il préférait être sûr…

« Draco… Mon cœur… Est-ce que… Tu en as vraiment envie ?

- De quoi, que tu me fasses l'amour ?

- Oui, répondit timidement Harry en rougissant.

- Harry… Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis des jours… Bien sûr que j'ai envie toi.

- C'est … Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne put retenir un rire clair.

« Poser une telle question à un amnésique chronique…, remarqua-t-il en souriant gentiment. Il n'y a que toi pour avoir ce genre d'attention…

- Excuse-moi…, répondit Harry penaud. Je… Je suis stupide…

- Non… C'est adorable de le demander, dit Draco d'une voix câline. Je ne peux pas dire si oui ou non j'ai déjà fait l'amour, mais vu ta tête je dirais que je ne l'ai jamais fait avec toi… Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi… »

La tendresse d'une telle déclaration émut Harry en même temps qu'elle abattit ses dernières barrières. Il reprit possession des lèvres douces de Draco et frémit en sentant son corps chaud s'ouvrir à lui. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il faisait, mais son corps et celui de Draco semblaient s'accorder à merveille, de sorte qu'il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir. Il goûta chaque centimètre carré de la peau sucré de son compagnon, se délectant en particulier de la peau douce de son ventre et de ses cuisses, laissant sa langue jouer avec le nombril et les tétons clairs durcis par le plaisir. Draco se sentait vibrer. Il écarta les jambes pour qu'Harry puisse s'installer confortablement contre lui, et il ne put retenir un long gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit le sexe dur du brun se frotter contre le sien. Tandis que Harry continuait à éveiller son corps à mille merveilles avec sa langue, il sentit une main se glisser contre sa cuisse et il retient sa respiration. Il haleta lourdement quand un doigt se glissa en lui doucement. Harry l'embrassa à nouveau tandis qu'il le préparait. Draco plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns en bataille et ondula contre Harry, se cambrant pour faciliter le travail d'orfèvre de son amant. Leurs souffles s'accordèrent lorsque Harry pénétra Draco dans un coup de rein doux. Les deux amants entremêlèrent leurs doigts et Harry entama de longs va-et-vient qui leurs arrachèrent des gémissements à tous les deux. Draco sentait une étrange chaleur l'envahir à mesure que leurs deux corps entraient en communion parfaite. Il ferma les yeux et se raccrocha à Harry, se focalisant sur la chaleur qui émanait de ses reins et sur les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait de plus en plus. Quand l'harmonie de leurs mouvements fut presque totale, il réalisa soudain que les battements sourds qu'il percevait n'étaient pas que les siens : il pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de Harry résonner à ses oreilles… Non. Résonner _en lui_. Il resserra son étreinte sur les mains de Harry et un éclair de chaleur le saisit quand leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson. Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son amant.

… Sauf que ce qu'il vit n'était pas le magnifique regard vert piqueté d'or de Harry…

Une pièce aux murs clairs. Une lampe aveuglante. Hermione Granger, penchée sur lui, qui semblait lui parler, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Le froid. Harry…

Dans un souffle, il revint à la réalité. La chaleur du corps de Harry le submergea à nouveau. Il poussa un petit cri, surpris par les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Les doigts de son amant se dégagèrent d'une de ses mains pour venir caresser son visage tendrement. Son esprit se calma, apaisé par ce contact.

« Je t'aime, Draco », murmura Harry dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Alors, la main de Harry glissa entre leurs deux corps en ébullition pour venir caresser le sexe de Draco. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir le submergea. La main et les mouvements de hanche s'accordèrent rapidement, menant lentement mais sûrement Draco vers une félicité qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusqu'ici. _Je t'aime aussi_…, pensa Draco. _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime_. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux un instant, se demandant un très court instant pourquoi il avait eu cette étrange vision… Harry enfouit son visage contre son épaule, haletant lourdement à mesure que lui aussi approchait de l'orgasme, sa main et ses mouvements de reins en parfaite harmonie avec le corps frémissant de Draco. Mais alors qu'il n'aurait dû penser qu'à Harry qui lui faisait l'amour divinement bien, l'esprit de Draco ne pouvait oublier cette vision fugitive. Il essaya d'oublier l'instant présent pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait vu. Il ferma fortement les yeux, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir alors que Harry allait et venait en lui.

… Il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir à nouveau la pièce étrange. Il réalisa qu'ici, il ne sentait rien. Ni Harry qui le touchait, ni rien d'autre. Il ne touchait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien. Seule sa vue semblait fonctionner. Il regarda sur sa droite et découvrit une vision qui le glaça. Harry… Harry étendu sur une table d'opération, couvert de sang et de blessures, visiblement inconscient.

Alors, Draco se souvint de tout…

La guerre. Voldemort. Harry. L'affrontement final. L'Elu avait tué Voldemort, mais avait été frappé par la dernière malédiction du Seigneur Ténébreux : dans son dernier souffle, il avait plongé Harry Potter dans un monde imaginaire, quasiment semblable au monde réel qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici… à la différence près que le temps là-bas s'écoulait bien plus vite que dans le monde réel. Quand ses amis l'avait retrouvé, Harry n'en avait que pour quelques heures à vivre, tout au plus quelques jours. Après, son esprit serait mort de vieillesse, prisonnier du sortilège.

C'est alors que Draco était venu leur faire une proposition. Il était devenu un Mangemort, soit, mais sa loyauté envers l'Ordre du Phénix était réelle. Il avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné l'idée de réhabiliter le nom de sa famille auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres car cela impliquait d'adhérer à des idéologies qui lui collaient la nausée, à bien y réfléchir. Mais sa connaissance de la magie Noire pouvait les aider à sauver Potter. Il connaissait le moyen de rejoindre le monde onirique qui l'emprisonnait. N'ayant d'autre choix, le rituel magique pour libérer Harry s'était préparé dans l'urgence la plus absolue. Et quelques heures seulement après qu'il ait été frappé, Draco s'était glissé dans son monde… Six ans s'étaient déjà écoulés pour Harry. Mais Draco n'avait pas pu rejoindre le jeune homme de suite et la puissance du sort l'avait empêché d'être en phase avec ce monde parallèle. De sorte que quand Draco avait enfin vu Harry, la plupart de ses facultés mémorielles s'étaient évanouies…

Draco réalisa pourquoi tout cela lui revenait maintenant. Au cours des mois qu'il avait vécu aux côtés de Harry dans son monde, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Pour rompre le lien, il fallait que l'émissaire et le maudit aient une forte relation psychique. C'était pour cette raison que Draco s'était porté volontaire : la rivalité teintée de haine qui les unissait depuis des années serait suffisante pour créer un lien entre les deux mondes. Tout était tombé à l'eau quand sa mémoire avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Mais un autre sentiment était né entre eux… Leur amour était fort. Il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de son âme. Harry Potter faisait partie de lui, d'une certaine façon. Et le fait de faire l'amour les mettait parfaitement en phase. C'était le moment où jamais pour Draco de ramener Harry dans le monde réel. Il se concentra à nouveau sur Harry…

De nouveau, il ressentit le corps de Harry contre le sien. Il entendit ses propres gémissements faire écho à ceux de son amant.

« Mon amour, parvint-il à gémir. Est-ce que… tu me suivrais… n'importe où ?

- Ouiiii », gémit Harry.

A cet instant, un ultime mouvement de Harry eut raison de Draco et il sentit une vague d'étincelles remonter de ses reins pour parcourir tout son corps. Il poussa un gémissement rauque alors que son orgasme le faisait trembler de plus en plus fort et il put sentir que Harry aussi avait franchi la zone d'extase. Il savait qu'il devait profiter de cette union parfaite pour les ramener. Il rassembla tous ses esprits pour arriver à murmurer un « maintenant » faible, destiné non à Harry mais à ceux qui, de l'autre côté, attendaient dans l'angoisse de pouvoir prononcer l'incantation nécessaire à leur retour…

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. La vague de sensations et d'informations qui le submergea lui tourna la tête et il eut du mal à contenir sa nausée. Froid. Douleur. Lumière. Douleur. Bruit. Douleur. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Des gens s'agitaient autour de lui, mais son audition était déformée et sa vision était troublée. Une silhouette fine aux cheveux roux se penchait sur lui, visiblement bouleversée.

Qui était ces gens ? Où était-il ? Et surtout… Où était Draco ? L'instant d'avant, il était dans la lande écossaise. L'instant d'avant il faisait l'amour avec Draco… Une terrible angoisse lui broya le cœur et il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si détourner la tête pouvait l'empêcher de faire face à la réalité. C'est là qu'il le vit.

Draco était là, étendu. Encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il semblait secoué de convulsions et Harry reconnut dans le flou qui l'entourait les deux personnes qui tentaient de le maintenir. Ron et Hermione. Harry essaya de parler, de leur dire d'aider Draco, qu'il avait l'air de souffrir mais seul un faible grognement sortit de ses lèvres et les mains fraîches de la jeune fille rousse se posèrent sur son front.

« Calme-toi, Harry… », dit-elle.

Ses esprits revenaient peu à peu. Ses sens aussi. Il leva les yeux vers Ginny et tenta de soulever sa main droite pour la mettre dans la sienne, mais rien n'y fit. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Sa vision se troubla à nouveau peu à peu.

« On le perd, Ron , s'écria soudain Hermione complètement affolée. Draco est en train de mourir ! »

Harry regardait impuissant ses amis tenter de sauver son amant. Draco était immobile maintenant. Trop immobile. Ron tenta un massage cardiaque qui se solda visiblement par un échec. _Ne le laissez pas mourir_, pensa Harry. _Je vous en supplie !_ Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il vit Hermione invoquer une boule d'énergie et poser sa main électrisée sur la poitrine sans vie de Draco. Au contact de l'électrochoc, son corps se cambra puis retomba, toujours aussi immobile.

La dernière chose que vit Harry avant de perdre connaissance fut Hermione qui invoquait une seconde boule.

* * *

Ce fut le bruit de la pluie contre la fenêtre qui réveilla Harry. Hermione était assise à son chevet, plongée dans la lecture d'un épais grimoire. Il sourit. 

« Alors, jeune fille, dit-il la voix un peu faible. Je vous dérange si je me réveille maintenant où je dois attendre la fin de votre chapitre ? »

Hermione sursauta et lui sauta au cou.

« Harry ! Oh, Harry ! C'est merveilleux ! Tu es réveillé !

- Oui, mais je ne vais pas tarder à mourir étouffé, gémit-il difficilement.

- Pardon…, marmonna son amie, gênée. Alors, comment te sens-tu ? »

_Comme quelqu'un qui vient de voir son monde s'écrouler en quelques minutes_…, pensa Harry.

« Ca peut aller, répondit-il en souriant un peu, se disant qu'un mensonge était parfois une meilleure chose que la vérité.

- Tu dois être complètement déboussolé… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout reviendra rapidement et ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve. »

La jeune sorcière lui sourit. Harry ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Il laissa son regard dériver sur le ventre de son amie et soupira. Ici, pas de Weasley juniore. Peut-être Ron et elle n'étaient-ils même pas ensemble !

« Où est Draco ? demanda-t-il enfin, désirant la réponse autant qu'il la craignait.

- Il va bien, le rassura Hermione.

- Merlin soit loué ! »

Harry sentit son cœur au bord de l'explosion. Draco était vivant ! Draco allait bien !

« Il a été très affecté par ce… voyage, tu sais, continua Hermione. Le sort que t'a jeté Voldemort était très puissant et fait uniquement pour toi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Malfoy a pris ce risque.

- Peut-être qu'il ne me déteste pas tant que ça, tenta Harry.

- Mmmh, permets-moi d'en douter ! Je suis certaine qu'il a fait ça en espérant qu'on le soutienne lors de son procès ! »

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Lui, il connaissait le vrai Draco. Celui qui était gentil, doux, attentionné, altruiste et aimant. Evidemment, Hermione n'avait jamais vu que le masque de Malfoy, celui qu'il s'était forgé depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour survivre dans le monde de ses parents. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer tout ça à son amie, et de toute façon, il doutait qu'elle le croit. Lui, il désirait plus que tout voir Draco.

« Je veux le voir, Herm.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sec qui étonna la jeune sorcière.

- Parce que… Tu dois comprendre que le monde imaginaire dans lequel tu étais plongé était une réalité déformée. La façon dont se comportaient les gens n'était pas forcément la même que dans la réalité…

- Et ?

- Et, hésita Hermione, Malfoy s'est peut-être conduit de façon inhabituelle. Il a sûrement était gentil pour te persuader de revenir… »

_Si tu connaissais la vérité_, pensa Harry_, tu en mourrais_…

« Mais dis-toi que le Malfoy que tu as vu là bas n'est pas le même qu'ici. »

Harry frémit. Et si elle avait raison ? Si Draco avait simulé tout ça uniquement pour le ramener et gagner sa liberté ? _Non, c'est impossible_, pensa Harry_. Il n'était pas en état de simuler quoi que ce soit. Et cet amour dans ce regard océan_… Il ferma les yeux, abattu à la seule pensée que son amie ait raison… Et elle avait presque toujours raison !

« Je dois le voir, déclara Harry après de longues minutes de réflexion. Je dois savoir.

- D'accord, soupira Hermione. Je t'emmène le voir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione emmenait Harry vers un endroit qui lui était très familier : le jardin intérieur de St Mungo. Il frissonna de cette coïncidence et interrogea son amie à ce propos. Elle lui dit que depuis que Malfoy s'était réveillé, il venait tous les jours ici. Ca l'avait étonnée au début, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de lui refuser ce petit caprice. A l'entrée du jardin, Harry demanda à son amie de le laisser seul.

Il s'avança lentement vers le banc sous le saule, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur que Draco le rejette, qu'il lui dise que tout ça n'avait été que fantasme. Il vit la silhouette fine de Draco sur le banc. _Notre banc_, pensa Harry. Il s'approcha doucement et s'arrêta à un mètre de Draco. Celui-ci quitta le petit bassin des yeux pour lever les yeux sur Harry. Les lacs étaient placides, ne révélant aucun sentiment particulier, que se soit de l'amour ou de la haine. Harry resta figé d'appréhension.

« Je…, balbutia-t-il. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr », répondit Draco d'une voix calme.

Harry s'assit, le cœur de plus en plus lourd. Une telle froideur chez Draco était plutôt mauvais signe. Il resta muet, n'osant pas prononcer un mot de peur que sa voix ne trahisse sa déception et sa tristesse. Il sentait ses yeux le brûler. Draco rompit enfin le silence, sortant Harry de ses sombres pensées.

« Alors… Tu vas mieux ? demanda Draco d'une voix neutre.

- Ca dépend ce que tu entends par 'mieux'…, rétorqua Harry, tendu.

- Je ne sais pas, tu es resté sans connaissance pendant une semaine, donc je demande, c'est tout…

- Une semaine ? s'écria Harry stupéfait.

- Oui… Hermione ne t'a rien dit ? s'étonna le blond, et la légère teinte dans sa voix réchauffa le cœur de Harry. Tu es resté dans une espèce de semi-coma pendant huit jours. Le temps que les derniers restes du sort onirique disparaissent de ton esprit.

- Ohhh – Le sujet brûlant arrivait – Et… toi aussi tu es resté… dans le coma ?

- Très peu… Je suis resté moins longtemps que toi mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai été frappé par le sort, donc c'est normal. C'est de la puissante magie noire qui extrait des souvenirs de ton esprit pour fabriquer un monde parallèle sur mesure pour la personne frappée. Donc, étant plus lié à ce monde, tu as plus souffert que moi de la… séparation. »

Ce mot glaça Harry. S'il y en avait une qu'il ne désirait pas et qui le faisait vraiment souffrir, c'était _leur_ séparation !

« Mais, fit remarquer Harry sombrement, pourquoi m'avoir jeté un tel sort ? Voldemort me permettait de vivre une vie entière avant que je meure. C'était cruel pour mon entourage dans le monde réel, mais moi, je n'en souffrais pas vraiment.

- Harry, demanda Draco d'une voix douce qui fit frissonner Harry. Est-ce que tu étais heureux là bas ? »

Harry réfléchit. Son travail au Ministère était ennuyeux à souhait. Il ne s'entendait réellement avec aucun de ses collègues. Ses amis vivaient loin de lui ou étaient trop occupés avec leur propre vie. Il lui était même arriver de ressentir de la jalousie envers eux car ils avaient des vies bien plus riches et intéressantes que la sienne… Il n'avait jamais croisé un garçon digne d'intérêt, ce qui faisait de sa vie sentimentale un vaste désert. Il soupira. En fait, sa vie depuis six ans était tellement déprimante qu'il avait frisé plusieurs fois la dépression nerveuse. La seule chose de bien qui lui était arrivée en six ans était…

« Non, admit Harry. Ma vie était des plus inintéressantes jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »

Il se mordit la lèvre pour avoir osé dire ça. Pourtant, Draco ne l'insulta pas, mais se radoucit.

« C'est vrai ? demanda Draco.

- Je dois admettre que oui.

- Tu sais, Harry… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

Harry se tourna vers Draco. Les yeux bleus étaient maintenant légèrement troublés, signe d'une tornade intérieure.

« Tout ce qui a été créé par le sort n'était qu'une illusion, Harry. Tout. »

Harry eut la sensation que son cœur se brisait en fines poussières. Alors c'était Hermione qui avait raison. Draco ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais. Ses yeux verts se remplirent de larmes. Peu lui importait de pleurer devant son ennemi de toujours. Plus rien ne comptait désormais… Il sursauta presque en sentant la main fine de Draco se poser sur la sienne.

« Mais sache que si tout ce qui s'est passé dans ce monde parallèle était une illusion, les sentiments qui sont nés étaient bien réels, eux. Et le sont toujours… j'espère.

- Co… Comment ?

- Harry, je ne faisais pas partie du plan de Voldemort, expliqua Draco gentiment. J'ai été le grain de sable dans la machine. L'illusion a tenté plusieurs fois de nous séparer pour que tu souffres à nouveau de la solitude, mais tu l'as prise de vitesse. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- N… Non…, mentit Harry.

- Parce que tu m'aimes, Harry Potter. »

Harry sentit ses joues le brûler. Il ne comprenait plus rien. _Pourquoi Draco … ?_ Sa pensée fut interrompue par les lèvres douces de Draco qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser tendre lui sembla durer une éternité et une seconde à la fois. Quand leurs lèvres finirent de se retrouver, il sourit doucement.

« Bon, souffla Draco, tu as compris maintenant ?

- Je crois que oui…

- Et pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ? se moqua gentiment le blond.

- Parce que… Je viens de réaliser qu'en fait, c'est la première fois qu'on s'embrasse… Réellement, je veux dire.

- Mmmmh, ronronna Draco, tu sais qu'il y a d'autres choses qu'on va devoir refaire pour la première fois… »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du Gryffindor. Il caressa tendrement la joue douce de son amant et l'embrassa à nouveau. Draco l'enlaça et ils se perdirent dans la chaleur de leurs caresses.

Bien sûr, ça ne serait pas facile pour eux au début. Ils auraient à expliquer à leur entourage les raisons de leur subite liaison - subite pour les autres mais pas pour eux. Ils auraient à blanchir Draco des crimes dont il serait accusé en tant qu'ancien Mangemort et qu'il n'avait pas commis – mais au moins avait-il maintenant toutes ses capacités pour se défendre, sans compter sur Harry. Et ils devraient démarrer une vie commune. De tous les défis, ça serait certainement le plus difficile à relever… mais aussi le plus palpitant.

**Fin.**


End file.
